Robin: A Dream Come True
by Gene
Summary: Robin has a encounter with Catwoman. PG for now. Maybe R later.


Robin: A Dream Come True  
  
Summery: 1st in what might become a series about Robin's romantic escapades with some of the beautiful but deadly female criminals.  
  
Disclaimer: All this belongs to DC comics.  
  
Side Note: Dick Grayson is Robin, and he's 17. Not wearing the short- shorts costume anymore he graduated to the full green tights.  
  
***  
  
"I'm going out to burn off some steam." Dick said as he pulled on his green leather gloves.  
  
"Alright. You can go out ahead of me, but be careful. Not only has Harvey Dent escaped from Arkham, Catwoman has been seen on the prowl agian." Bruce said, his mask pulled back.  
  
"Alright, I'll see you later." Robin put his mask in place and gave a wave as he walked to the Robin-Cycle.  
  
Bruce tapped furiously at his computer, looking for clues about Harvey's whereabouts. He looked up as the screech of rubber on floor resounded through the cave. "Be careful... son." Bruce said to himself.  
  
***  
  
Robin leaped off a rooftop, waiting for the perfect moment to release his zip line. He always did it. Maybe it was his circus backgroud, or maybe because he was just a thrill junkie, but instead of firing his zip line and leaping after it, he jumped from the roof and waited for the exact moment to fire it.  
  
Wich was now. He allowed himself to swing and then realsed the line, the gun automaticly pulling the line back. He landed lightly on another rooftop. He moved quickly, with little sound. The next building was close enough to leap onto and he did just that. Landing somewhat more heavily then before he took off at a dead run.  
  
He skidded to a halt when he heard a window break. He rembered Batman's words from earlier. It was the shopping district, which held all of Catwoman's favorite jewlery stores. "Well, if it's her I gotta stop her." He reasoned.  
  
***  
  
Catwoman smirked. The largest dimond she had ever seen was stareing her in the face. It would be very nice if she could bring this back home, and then sell it of course, through her people. She took one claw and placed a silver glass cutting edge on it. she then pressed it to the glass and made a circle. The glass dropped away, and into her waiting hand. She then moved forward, takeing the dimond in her slightly shaking hand.  
  
"Drop it." A voice said behind her. Wait, not *a* voice, one of *the* voices.  
  
She turned. it was Robin. She sould have known. "Hey, Bird-boy." she cooed at him.  
  
"Put it back and come with me." Robin said.  
  
'What if I say no?" She smiled.  
  
"I'll take you to jail, forceably if I have to." the not so Boy Wonder said.  
  
"Ooo. I like it rough." She smirked at his somewhat widdened eyes.  
  
Robin struggled to maintian control of himself. Maybe Bruce wasn't affected by this beatiful thief, but he was. He spent - so far - all of his teenage years fighting criminals, and since her, Posion Ivy, and Harley Quinn were the most busy and beautiful of them he had all of thier figures commited to memory. He could tell each one by shadow only. "Listen, your coming with me, one way or another."  
  
"Well," she said as she moved slowly over to him."I'd like that, very much."  
  
He noted her proximity and began sweating as if on que. 'Damn my hormones!' he cursed himself.  
  
She slinked a little closer and wrapped a arm around his waist, and moved her other hand inbetween the his arm and side, all the way up to his neck. She cupped his lower head and neck in her hand, fingers going into his hair.  
  
Dick swallowed, *hard*. "Your c-coming... with m-me."  
  
She smiled. "Whats the matter Brid-boy? Cat got your tounge?" A second later she pulled his head close and thier lips met, casueing her to do just that.  
  
Robin went into sensory overload. 'Oh my God!! This is really happening!' his mind screamed. Before he knew it he was kissing her back, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
Catwoman pulled back gently, bitting his lip. A small bridge of saliva went from her lower lip to his.  
  
Robin's eyes were hooded. 'If only Babs would see me like Catwoman sees me...' he thought sadly.  
  
Catwoman smiled at him and kissed his neck, under his chin. "Oh God..." she heard him moan.  
  
And then it happend. "Robin, come in."  
  
Robin came to his senses almost immeaditly and leaped back from the beautiful thief. "Yes, Batman?"  
  
"Were are you?" Batman asked.  
  
He told him. "Catwoman was here. She was gone before I got in." Robin winced, hating himself for lying to his mentor, but he was under her spell now.  
  
Catwoman mouthed 'Thank you.' and traced her finger down the R on his chest. She felt Robin shiver slightly.  
  
"Alright, I'll be there. Look for evidence till I arrive, Batman out."  
  
"Get out of here. I need some time to sort things out. but rest assured, I'm coming after you, one way or anouther."  
  
"Oh... good. Catch me if you can." She ran a finger tip over his cheek and left.  
  
***  
  
"Hmm... it was clean. Very slick. Let's put survailance on the other jewlery stores. I want you to patrol this area exculsivly, Robin. Take down the usual thugs, but keep a sharp eye for Catwoman." Batman stood up then. He clapped Robin on the shoulder. And with a sweep of his cape, he was gone.  
  
'Damn!' he cursed himself.  
  
"Hey there, handsome." He heard a female voice behind him.  
  
Batgirl walked up to his back. "How's everything?"  
  
"Alright, Babs. Catwoman hit this place earlier tonight. Got away with a huge dimond." He said sullenly.  
  
"And you didn't get here in time." she finsihed for him.  
  
"Yeah, that about sizes it up."  
  
She hugged him from behind. "It's ok."  
  
"Yeah. I gotta stick to this area for the time being. She might strike agian." He leaned back into her hug, relishing the feeling, though he knew she didn't feel the way he felt about her.  
  
"Come on Boy Wonder. Lets go bust some bad guys." She grabbed his hand and led him outside.  
  
"Yeah, lets go." He smiled, but it left quickly. He had some serious thinking to do. 


End file.
